muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Family Times transcript
Prologue: The opening intro/Kermit and Miss Piggy's honeymoon dates Announcer: "It's once again time for some live enteraintment, Disney productions presents: The Muppets Family Times, starring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Rizzo the Rat, Sam the Eagle, Walter and the entire Muppet Show gang." In Background Kermit: Isn't this great? Miss Piggy: isn't this grand? Kermit: we finally got our most perfect marriage in our hands Miss Piggy: we'll be back home again soon Kermit: thank that to the moon Miss Piggy: it's a super nice afternoon Kermit and Miss Piggy: what a super good time for a wonderful honeymoon Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Well, Piggy, it sure is good to be back home again." Miss Piggy: "It most certainly is." Kermit and Miss Piggy notice Link Hogthrob and Denise and 4 peculiar looking Muppet piglets in the living room. Kermit: "Link? Denise? you're back from Weilder-Prince Memorial Hospital?" Link Hogthrob: "Of course we are," Denise: "These are our 3 sons: Horace, Jasper and Boris," Link Hogthrob: "and our daughter, Sophie." Kermit: "Oh wow, that's 4 piglets in a row." Ringing Kermit: "Okay, I got it." Kermit walks right over to the door and opens it and Postman Henry's standing right out front. Postman Henry: "Kermit, Piggy, here's your invitation letter." Kermit: "Thanks a bunch, Postman Henry." Postman Henry: "You're welcome." Postman Henry leaves to go back to his post office. Miss Piggy: "What does the letter say?" Kermit: (reading the invitation letter) Dear Piggy, you're officially invited to have a nice celebration dinner meal in honor of your marriage, be there at 6 PM, love and respect, your dear old parents. Rowlf: "Wow, that's super thrillin'." The Muppet friends go right outside where Dr. Teeth's already in the driver seat of the Electric Mayhem Bus. Dr. Teeth: "Hey come on, everybody," Floyd: "we don't wanna burn traffic here." The rest of the Muppet friends get right on the Electric Mayhem Bus and it drives all the way down to Jack and Joan's house. Kermit and Robin have 2 bowls of dragonfly soup and Miss Piggy, Fozzie and the others have other good dinner foods as well. Jack: "So, Piggy, tell us about the house you live in." Miss Piggy: "Well, Kermit owns this big yard, don't you, froggy cakes?" Kermit: "Oh yeah, it's got a lovely garden, a sandbox and a swimming pool around it." Fozzie: "What? we know you're not talking about the boarding house." Kermit: "Fozzie....." Joan: "Well, I suppose it'll be a fine place for them to raise the little sweet boys and the little sweet girls." Kermit faints a bit at the dinner table. Kermit: "It's kind of early to be thinking about that right now." Joan: "It's super wonderful to have the entire family here for dinner this fine lovely evening." John Denver Memorial Nature Park Kermit: "Well, Piggy, it sure is a super nice day out here for a nature walk." Miss Piggy: "It most certainly is." Kermit and Miss Piggy and the Muppet friends are walking around, but Miss Piggy stops suddenly. Miss Piggy: Lightly Kermit: "Piggy? are you alright?" Miss Piggy: "Yes, Kermit, it's just hard to keep up since I'm now pregnant with a little pink male frog or a little green female pig." Kermit: "Alright, we're gonna become parents, yaaaaaay!" Jack: "And Joan, Mona and I are gonna become grandparents," Robin: "And my cousins and I are gonna have a new cousin." Weilder-Prince Memorial Hospital Kermit: 'Cause you're our dear sweet son or daughter dear sweet son or daughter Miss Piggy: "Kermit, I'm hungry again, can you get me some graham crackers with peanut butter and cream cheese with clover honey, please?" Jack: "No, no, no, no, no, Piggy, you mustn't give in to your cravings, it's not a good idea for the baby, here just have some veggie noodle soup," Joan: "it's from 1 of my recipe books." Miss Piggy: "Oh thanks a bunch, Mom and Dad, just like how you used to make it when I was a little sweet girl." Kermit, Mona, Jack and Joan are in the waiting room with Walter, Fozzie, Doris, Gonzo, Camilla, Scooter, Skeeter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Lips, Flash, Rizzo, Yolanda, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Horace, Jasper, Boris, Sophie, the Swedish Chef, Clifford, Mulch, Polly Lobster, Johnny, Sal, Wayne, Wanda, Mildred Huxtetter, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Louis Kazagger, Goggles, Croaker, Blotch, Pepe, Robin, Andy, Randy, Hilda and Afghan Hound. Just then, Dr. Clarkson shows up in the waiting room. Dr. Clarkson: "Kermit, guys, good exciting news for all of you?" Kermit: "Is it a little pink male frog or a little green female pig?" Dr. Clarkson: "They're both: a little pink male frog and a little green female pig." Nurse Henderson: "Follow us," Nurse Clooney: "we'll lead you right down to Piggy's hospital room." The Muppet friends follow Dr. Clarkson, Nurse Henderson and Nurse Clooney right down to Miss Piggy's hospital room. Back in Miss Piggy's hospital room Miss Piggy: "You know, having those 2 babies was the most super exciting thing that happened to me in my entire life, Kermit's always been super good to me right after all of these years, even though we sometimes had our difficulties." Robin: (noticing Dr. Clarkson and Nurse Henderson arriving with the baby pink male frog and the baby green female pig) "Look, Andy, look, Randy, here come our cousins right now." Kermit: "Okay, everybody, meet our son, Toby," The baby pink male frog's named Toby. All other Muppet friends: "Whoa!" Miss Piggy: "and our daughter, Bethany." All other Muppet friends: "Wow!" Robin: "Hi there, Toby and Bethany, nice meeting you, I'm your cousin, Robin, and these are your other cousins, Andy and Randy." Andy: "Well, Toby and Bethany," Randy: "when we get back home, we like to welcome you to our family boarding house." Robin: "Allow me to show them everything we know about and they don't know about." Robin begins showing everything to Toby and Bethany. Robin: "Toby, Bethany, that's an armchair, that's a window, that's a table and a chair, that's a door and those are curtains." Floyd: "Alright, everybody, we gotta bring Toby and Bethany home with all of us to our family boarding house." Janice: "That's like, absolutely right, we don't want them all tired out." Kermit and Miss Piggy (with Toby and Bethany in the twin baby carriers/carseats) and the other Muppet friends walk around outta Weilder-Prince Memorial Hospital, then they get right back on the Electric Mayhem bus and drive around on their way home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Scene 2: Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit and Miss Piggy, along with the other Muppet friends are celebrating Toby and Bethany's 1st birthday bash. Rowlf: "Oh wow, look at how bright and cheerful they are." Scooter: "I know, Rowlf, Toby and Bethany are both 1 year old right now." Kermit: "Okay, Toby and Bethany," Miss Piggy: "make your wishes." Toby and Bethany blow out their 2 little birthday candles on their baby proof cakes. Joan: "Well, Jack and Mona, it looks like our grandson and granddaughter are the most happy go lucky grandkids in San Francisco." Jack: "They sure look like they're having lots of fun and excitement." Mona: "I can see their bright smiling faces as well." Scooter: "Ever since Kermit and Piggy had their little pink male frog and little green female pig, Fozzie, Rowlf, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Gonzo, Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Yolanda, Sam, Animal, Hilda, Pepe, Johnny, Sal, Wayne, Wanda, Bobby Benson and I have been the most happy go lucky godparents in the entire universe." Toby: "Pelican." Bethany: "Porkchop." Miss Piggy: "Kermit, did you hear that?" Kermit: "Oh yeah, Toby and Bethany just said their 1st words." Robin: "Wow, they really said it, I was pretty sure that they could really do it." Bean: "I bet 1 day, they'll be old enough to go to school on their own." Later that evening, they're all asleep in their separate bedrooms. Category:Transcripts Category:TTelevision specials transcripts Category:2019